A terminal apparatus that can be manipulated with a pointer (also called a cursor) on a GUI screen is conventionally available. The GUI screen is a manipulation screen made up of images.
For example, a cursor control apparatus for a television receiver (also called a television apparatus) such as a liquid crystal television is described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1. The cursor control apparatus obtains, based on an infrared signal from a remote control, two-dimensional position information (position) corresponding to a position of the remote control, as remote control coordinates. The cursor control apparatus displays a cursor on a display unit, based on the remote control coordinates. The cursor control apparatus also stores the obtained remote control coordinates in a storage means.
Here, the cursor control apparatus determines whether the cursor is moving or stationary. In the case where the cursor is moving, the cursor control apparatus uses the current remote control coordinates as cursor coordinates. In the case where the cursor is stationary, on the other hand, the cursor control apparatus uses the remote control coordinates stored in the storage means as cursor coordinates.